Amargosa Turbo
The Ficarra Motors Amargosa Turbo is a two-door coupé that appears in Watch Dogs and Watch Dogs 2. Design The overall shape of the car has been inspired by the . However, at the rear, this coupé has had its design mixed with a . The car's front face features bold styling, with a large main grille occupying two-thirds of the bumper width on an elevated area. Two smaller ducts are placed, one either side of the grille on less elevated areas. The lower edge of the bumper has a subtle lip contoured to it. The car's headlight units are teardrop-shaped and contain two circular lamps in the main area, along with an LED strip that curves around the large lamp and has a flat line above the smaller, outer lamp. The top area of the headlamp units are amber-filled. Between the headlights, on the central bulge region of the car's bonnet/hood is an air scoop and either side of the central bulge are long, thin, impressed ducts. The front end of this car features a very long quarter section, in order to house a large displacement engine. The front quarter panels also have ducts to help cool the engine. The front fascia also has elements drawn from the . The sides of the car feature a few formations, the front quarter area features a large air duct, whose upper and lower edges form the beginnings of ridges that run along the car's body. Above, the car features doors with frameless windows (windows whose top edge does not flow into the side windows directly behind them). The car has a smooth roofline, and a fairly smooth . The car features split five spoke wheels with silver lips. The wheels are wrapped in low profile tires. The rear of this car is fairly simple; it features two circular lamps, where the inner lamp is smaller than the outer ones. There is a brake-light strip on the boot/trunk lid at the top of the rear face of the car. This car also features a small rear spoiler which is held up by two supports, close to either side of the brake-light strip. Beneath the strip is an odd black area on the tailgate. The license plate is mounted in the center at the top of the rear bumper. The car features wide, rectangular exhaust tips near the bottom edge of the bumper. Performance The car houses a large displacement, twin-turbo V8/V10 engine. The car features a moderately stiff suspension setup, offering a decent amount of body roll when cornering sharply and damping ability when driving on lightly uneven surfaces. If the car's rear or all tires are shot or clipped by road spikes, the car is barely controllable. It is one of the few real wheel drive (RWD) cars that can perform relatively tight donuts. Overview ;Watch Dogs |Acceleration = |Durability = |Handling = |Acceleration time = N/A |Engine = V8 (In-game model) V10 (Cover) |Drivetrain = Front engine, rear wheel drive |Gears = 5 }} Gallery Grand Tourer (Rear&Side)-WatchDogs.jpg|A rear and side view of the car. Brant GT Billboard-WatchDogs.jpg|Billboard advertisement of the car. Note that the front bumper has a split intake. Variants *A Viceroy variant of the Amargosa exists, which can be distinguished by its two-tone paint job: white with black on the hood and roof. It often appears in missions involving the aforementioned gang, mainly Criminal Convoys. Locations ;Watch Dogs *Very rarely found parked in the Wards district. *Can be found in The Loop and Mad Mile district. *Available in the Car On Demand app for $8,000; after unlocking 5 CtOS Towers. ;Watch Dogs 2 *Available in the Total Motors car dealership, for $37,500. *Rarely found in the parking lot at Fort Point. *Often parked in Golden Gate Park or near Hook Motion Pictures. Trivia *Based on a billboard advertisement, it is possible that either the car or the vehicle's manufacturer in the beta was Brant. The logo placed on a corner of the ad consist of two silver chevrons, similar to those of MatarHorn Trucks emblem. Its slogan is "Ideal indulgence". **In addition, the car has a split front intake in the bumper, whereas the current model does not have that feature. *In Watch Dogs 2, it became one of the few cars to have a non-centrally mounted front license plate. The Ficarra Motors logo is now centrally mounted in the front grill, most likely the reason why the newly added plate is not centrally mounted. Navigation Category:Performance Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Watch Dogs Category:Vehicles in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Vehicles